Swan's Kitchen
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: After Emma teaches Killian how to work this realm's kitchen appliances, the two become increasingly competitive over which is the better cook. Henry is more than happy to help them settle their argument. [Captain Cobra Swan/Charming-Jones Family Fluff, One Shot]


Emma's nose twitched in irritation as an awful aroma entered the bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, hesitant to leave the confines of her cozy bed. Despite being her first night in a new apartment and new bed, she had settled in quite nicely. _Of course, she had gotten some help._ She rolled over to kiss Killian good morning only to find his side of the bed empty and _cold_. He must have been gone for a while. Emma's stomach immediately twisted into knots at the thought of him leaving. Before she could truly begin to panic- _because he left and he was the one that was supposed to be the exception, that was supposed to stay_- a loud shout from the kitchen interrupted her thoughts.

"_Bloody buggering f-" _

Emma's ears rang as the clatter of pans crashing to the floor sounded through the seaside apartment. She took in a deep breath and again noticed the pungent burning smell assaulting her senses. She let out a relieved sigh and started to laugh. Ever the gentleman, Killian was cooking, well _attempting _to cook, her breakfast.

Emma tiptoed out of bed, threw on an oversized shirt, and headed for the kitchen. She peered around the wall, taking a moment to just observe the three-hundred-year-old pirate and his sweet, and quite humorous, match against 21st century appliances.

"Swan, I know you're there," he muttered through pursed lips as he stared down angrily at burned, _no charred_, toast.

Emma held her hand against her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle. She strolled across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Killian from behind as she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked over the messy stovetop.

The frown on Killian's face eased as he held Emma's hand at his waist and leaned his head against hers. "You know, love, I'm an excellent cook. I truly am. It's this realm's blasted technology that's causing me problems."

"Mhm," Emma nodded as she kissed his cheek and broke free of their embrace to try and salvage some of the pancakes.

Killian turned to face her and added on in a defensive tone, "The phone you never answer is bad enough, Swan, but add on this wretched thing. What ever happened to a nice pot over a fire, hm?"

Emma couldn't help herself now, and she let a stray giggle past her defenses. Killian grimaced in response.

"Stop moping and come here. Let me show you how to use the stove and toaster; then we'll see who's a good cook," she challenged with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Just as Emma and Killian were cleaning up the kitchen, Henry arrived home from Regina's. "Mom, why are you standing on the countertop?" he asked as he craned his neck up to watch Emma scrubbing the ceiling.<p>

"_Captain Hook_ got maple syrup on the ceiling," she teased as she looked down at Killian who was scratching behind his ear nervously.

"Oy! A man tries to perform a nice deed and cook breakfast for his lady and this is the thanks he gets?" he barked back.

Henry looked back and forth between the two as a mischievous grin formed on his face. "So, you stayed the night then?" he asked.

Emma froze mid-scrub and Killian's mouth fell open at Henry's remark. Emma had been very clear about keeping _that_ part of their relationship away from her son.

Killian threw back his shoulders and walked over to clap Henry on the back. With an overconfident note in his voice, he replied, "Of course not, lad. I came over early to surprise your mum with breakfast, though this realm's technology threw a bit of a wrench in my plan." Before Henry could respond, Killian quickly added, "Now don't you want to put your bag in your new room- get all settled in, aye?" Killian nodded eagerly.

Henry smiled at the two as he gripped his bag and headed off down the hall. He waited until he was safely in his room before he finally let himself laugh. He was incredibly happy for his mom. After all, he'd never seen her so happy. But, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the two. It was just _too_ easy.

* * *

><p>When they weren't dealing with the latest villain to terrorize Storybrooke, Emma, Killian, and Henry spent their downtime over the next two weeks settling into the new apartment. Even though Killian didn't technically live with them, he spent just as much time in their new home as Emma and Henry.<p>

Mealtimes over the past two weeks had been spent with an ongoing, friendly banter between Killian and Emma over which was the better cook. Killian had proven himself to be quite skilled in the kitchen, once he had learned how to work the appliances. Henry loved having Killian around, since he made his mom so happy…_and because he made an excellent beef stew._

Around midafternoon one day, Emma began preparing dinner for the night. Her parents were coming over with baby Neal, and she wanted to make something special.

"Which one of you is cooking?" Henry asked as he entered the kitchen.

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she went about pulling items from the cupboards. "I don't know. We can both cook, if Killian wants to help."

Henry nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it's probably for the best that Killian only _helps_. After all, we're still finding bits of maple syrup around the kitchen," he responded with a loud sigh.

Killian popped up from his place at the kitchen island and elbowed Henry lightly in the arm. "What's this lad? I'm a bloody good cook, and you know it. I didn't hear any complaints at lunch."

Henry placed his hands up, palms facing outwards in a motion of surrender. "I know, I know. Mom's just a better cook. Best to leave it to her."

Emma laughed at Henry's teasing from her place at the stove. "He's right, Killian. I'm a hard act to follow. Better leave this one to the pros."

That comment led to a full five minutes of playful bickering. Henry stayed silent before he finally piped up from behind the couple. "You know, this debate has been going on for weeks now. The best way to settle it is with a cook-off."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the suggestion. Now that would be fun. "Alright, what do you say, _old man_?" she teased as she turned to Killian.

Killian licked his lips and shot her a challenging grin. "I'm in. No need for your banana pudding tonight though, Swan. We haven't any _simian_ friends coming to dinner."

Henry cut in before Emma could respond. They could go back and forth all night with their old man and flying monkey jabs. "Alright, here are the rules. You both have from now until Grandma and Grandpa arrive to cook your best main dish and dessert. Since you'll both vote for yourselves, I'll serve as judge."

With that, Emma and Killian dashed about the kitchen, collecting supplies and mumbling over ingredients to themselves.

A few hours later, the apartment door rang signaling the arrival of their guests. Emma and Killian were too enthralled in their competition to notice, so Henry answered the door.

Mary Margaret rushed off to change baby Neal in the other room while Henry and David approached the edge of the kitchen to observe Emma and Killian in action.

"Henry, what on Earth are they doing?" David asked, as his mouth hung slightly ajar in shock as he saw the two bustle around the messy kitchen.

Henry smiled at the sight before responding to his grandfather. "Well, Mom and Killian both claim to be the better cook, so I offered to help them find out by serving as a judge in a cook-off. They both have to make a main dish and a dessert for me to judge," he said in excitement and he rubbed his hands together.

David's face broke into a wide grin as he shook his head in amusement. "How long until they figure out you're only using them for your own ravenous teenaged ways?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

Henry smiled as he plucked a cupcake off the counter and took a bite. As he licked away frosting from his mouth, he gave his grandfather a serious look. "Promise not to tell, and I'll make you a judge in the cook-off. Killian has a stew cooking right now, and Mom's almost finished with a batch of lemon bars."

David responded back before Henry could even finish his offer.

"Deal."


End file.
